17 Years Battle Of Hogwarts
by mtapaio
Summary: OS. Que s'est-il passé le lendemain de la bataille de Poudlard ? En l'honneur des 17 ans de la bataille.


Coucou tout le monde ! Voici un petit OS sans grande prétention en l'honneur des 17 ans de la bataille de Poudlard. Ouuiii Je sais c'était hier mais euh...bon hein ! Je m'excuse voilà ! J'ai jute eu envie d'imaginer ce qu'il se passait le lendemain ! Je voulais parler un peu de Ted mais du coup je l'ai pas fait :/

Trêve de bavardages ! Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer :** Est-il nécessaire de préciser que aucun personnage ou lieu ne m'appartient, tout est à J. K. Rowling !

* * *

 _3 mai 1998_

Harry se réveilla dans la tour Gryffondor, dans son bon vieux lit à baldaquin. Sur ses genoux reposait un sandwich à moitié entamé que Kreattur lui avait emmené la veille. Il entendait les ronflement de Ron, et la respiration régulière d' Hermione qui était surement dans le coin. Il attrapa ses lunettes, enfila un sweatshirt et sortit de son dortoir d'un pas lent.

La salle commune était remplie. Des élèves de toutes maison, des parents ou des professeurs. Il adressa un sourire timide à Ginny qui était assise à coté de Georges. Georges. Il fixait le vide, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, le visage tordu par la douleur. Molly essayait de lui parler, mais il restait indifférent, comme brisé. Harry songea qu'en fait il _était_ brisé. Il détourna la tête et sortit de la salle commune en poussant le tableau de la Grosse Dame qui était barré d'une déchirure. Il descendit les escaliers en évitant les murs effondrés tout en se disant que le Poudlard qu'il avait toujours connu a bien changé. Il évita soigneusement de jeter un œil à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle, refusant de voir tous ses gens morts, ou blessés pour lui.

Harry sortit enfin du château et se dirigea vers le lac. Des morceau de mur jonchaient sur le sol, il vit même un troll vraisemblablement mort sur son chemin. Réprimant un frisson, il accéléra. Sa baguette était maintenant réparée, il pouvait l'utiliser. En songeant à cela, il ne put s'empêcher de sortir sa baguette de sa poche. Il lança quelques sorts basiques, et fut empli d'une grande satisfaction en faisant léviter une feuille d'arbre autour de lui. Il releva alors les yeux. Il était arrivé. Un grand cercueil blanc était posé devant lui. Le couvercle était fendu en deux, et les deux parties étaient tomées à coté du cercueil. Harry s'avança prudemment et fut soulagé de voir le professeur Dumbledore qui reposait tranquillement dans sa tombe. Il en vint même à envier son air serein. Calmement, Harry sortit la baguette de Sureau de la poche de son sweatshirt. Il la posa la baguette dans les mains de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, et recula. D'un coup de baguette, il répara le couvercle et le reposa sur le dessus de la tombe. Si personne ne la trouve avant sa mort, alors le charme sera rompu. Il décida ensuite de retourner au château. L'après-midi, le professeur McGonagall avait organisé un recueillement pour les victimes retrouvées.

* * *

-Chers amis, nous voilà tous regroupés ici en l'honneur des quarante victimes retrouvées. Nous en estimons environ cinquante. Levez tous vos baguettes en l'honneur de...

Tout les élèves, les parents, les professeur, Harry, Ron et Hermione levèrent leur baguette vers le ciel.

-Crivey Colin.

Tout les sorciers ennoyèrent un jet de lumière blanche en son honneur. Harry eut le souffle coupé. Il se souvenait de Colin. Depuis sa seconde année, il l'agaçait continuellement pour le prendre en photo ou lui parler. Et aujourd'hui il était mort pour lui.

-Le centaure Bane

Des nouvelles lueurs blanches fusèrent vers le ciel. Harry avait déjà parlé à Bane. Il n'était pas le centaure le plus gentil qu'il ai vu, mais il s'était battu pour lui.

-Crispy l'elfe de maison

Hermione étouffa un sanglot et Ron lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule tout en envoyant une lueur blanche vers le ciel en son honneur.

La cérémonie durait environ un quart d'heure, et les lueurs blanches étaient envoyées pour les elfes, les centaures, les élèves, les parents, et quelques professeurs. Entre l'elfe Ricky et Jack Slopper, Harry, Ron et Hermione envoyèrent une lueur en l'honneur de Severus Rogue sous l'œil intrigué de la foule, et Harry se promit de faire en sorte que son ancien professeur de potion sois honoré comme il l'a mérité.

-Et finalement, Fred Weasley.

Les sanglots étouffés furent généraux. Tout les élèves connaissaient Fred Weasley. Que ça soit pour ses farces tout le long de sa scolarité ou pour la boutique Weasley Farce pour Sorciers Facétieux, tout le monde connaissait son nom. Georges sanglotait sur l'épaule de Bill, et Molly dans les bras d'Arthur.

-Nous avons perdus beaucoup de proche dans cette bataille. Mais grâce à eux, l'Angleterre est libérée de son plus grand fardeau. Voldemort n'est plus parmi nous.

Harry lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas avoir parlé de lui. Tout les regards se seraient tournés vers lui, et ils étaient tout de même ici par sa faute.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un veut parler ? s'enquit le professeur

-Moi ! cria Arthur en levant la main.

Il s'avança vers le professeur McGonagall, se plaça à coté d'elle sur l'estrade, et commença son discours.

-J'ai perdu un de mes fils dans cette bataille. Mais vous savez quoi ? Je serait fier de lui jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Il a su être courageux, je le sais. Quand Vous-Sav...Quand V...Voldemort était en vie, j'ai perdu énormément de choses. Ma famille était constamment en danger, pas une fois je n'était rassuré. J'ai perdu beaucoup d'amis. J'ai moi même frôlé la mort. Un de mes fils a failli se transformer en Loup-Garou. Un autre est parti en expédition pendant presque un an, dit-il en regardant Bill, puis Ron, ma maison a été attaquée par des Mangemorts lors du mariage de mon fils. En plein milieu de l'année, on m'a dit que ma seule et unique fille s'était volatilisée de l'école ! Bon, elle m'a ensuite envoyé une lettre pour me rassurer, mais vous imaginez la peur que j'ai eu ? Maintenant, grâce à toutes les victimes, dont mon fils, Vo...Voldemort est mort. il rit nerveusement avant d'ajouter, et je sais que le monde des sorciers est en paix.

Harry, ainsi que touts le monde applaudi devant son discours maladroit, mais au combien vrai.

 ** _Le monde des sorciers est en paix._**

* * *

Oui alors bon, c'est pas du haut niveau, ni pour le scénario, ni pour l'écriture, mais j'avais quand même envie de le publier, j'espère que vous aimerais quand même un peu !

Une petite review ? Ça fait toujours plaisir même si c'est pas long ^^


End file.
